Investigator groups at MCW are increasingly performing studies designed to identify genetic factors in such common diseases as type 1 diabetes mellitus, obesity, coronary artery disease, hypertension, and Alzheimer's disease and are in the vanguard of establishing the molecular genetics of less common diseases. This has resulted in ever larger numbers of samples, impelling the need for more efficient and effective methods for DNA extraction. Funding is therefore requested for the AUTOPURE LS(r) from Gentra Systems, Inc. for DNA extraction, and for the Beckman DU 800 UV/Vis spectrophotometer, required for efficient and accurate DNA quantification and quality control. The AUTOPURE LS is an automated robotic system which utilizes the Gentra Systems PUREGENE(r) chemistry currently in use for manual extraction. The instrument features sample tracking by bar-coding, precision reagent dispensing, controlled mixing and pouring, gravimetric weight verification, and indexed centrifugation and utilizes the Microsoft Windows operating system software to transform data into the Microsoft Excel file format. Use of the DU 800 spectrophotometer with its integrated PC and software package will permit the simultaneous analysis of multiple samples. After our personal evaluation of the instrument and discussions with other users, we are convinced that the AUTOPURE LS System is the best instrument for our needs. We are quite satisfied with the DNA yields and purity, and are very pleased with the flexibility of applications and greater utility toward "troubled samples". The instrumentation is cost-effective in that purchase of this equipment obviates the need for several MCW investigator groups to hire technical staff, purchase equipment for manual extraction, and that our Research Technologist currently performing the manual DNA extraction could quadruple her sample capacity with the same time effort. The instruments standardize this procedure to provide the highest quality and greatest yield of DNA, and the automated procedure reduces the risk for human error through the use of bar-coded sample tracking and automated mixing and centrifugation steps. In 2004 we anticipate nearly 15,000 samples generated in 19 projects by 14 investigators, and with our demonstrated growing need, the number of samples is anticipated to increase to at least 17,000 by 2006. The MCW research infrastructure for genetic investigation will be significantly augmented by the availability of the AUTOPURE LS System.